The Boxes
by snchills
Summary: This is a might have been story set before Sam goes to college.
1. Chapter 1

Things had gotten quiet for a change. With Sam a senior in high school the hunts have become almost become non existent. John, from time to time, regrets that Dean was always on hunts with him and maybe missed his chance at being a teenager. He knows Sam is determined not to follow his brother's footsteps. He tries to give Sam the life he wants even if it's only for a short time. He hopes Sam understands when he needs to leave and exorcise his inner demons.

Sam does understand. He knows his father is usually home a few days later and accepts it the occasional disappearance. To keep his father happy he tries to go out with him on the shorter hunts. To Sam they seem like one big manly bonding session, as they wiped out bad ass monsters, and rescued damsels in distress.

"Quit glamorizing it Sammy." Dean said laughing. "That last big ugly was no damsel in distress."

"I don't know Dean she sure was interested in you." Sam gives his brother a friendly jab remembering the witch they had just dispatched.

"Ewww" Dean says jabbing him back. They start to wrestle, throwing each other around like brothers do. John scours the internet for signs of a future job ignoring them.

"This looks interesting." He tells them after pulling up a page of a small town newspaper in Colorado.

"Looks like something quick and easy. In and out." He says as Sam and Dean come over to the table to read the article.

LOCALS SEE FURRY MAN IN RUNNING THROUGH NEIGHBORHOODS.

A local man today said he saw what he thought might be a bear rummaging through his garbage. Upon closer look he saw it was using tools to pry open the garbage dumpster. Trying not to frighten it he called the cops as soon as he re-entered the safety of his home. The cops came out and chased it through several back alleys before losing it in a wooded area off of Markus Street. Residents are asked to call the authorities if it is sighted again. "It stood up like a man" The local man was quoted. "It turned and faced me so I ran back inside.

Sam and Dean start to laugh out loud before they even finished the article. John gives them an annoyed look.

"Jesus Dad, a 'furry man'. Come on now." Dean sits down cracking up. Sam joins him at the table and they both laugh at the police composite of the "furry man". Even John cracks a smile when he sees the picture.

"Dad isn't Big Foot dead? They prove it to be a hoax." Sam laughs envisioning the idea of chasing a big furry man though the woods.

"Big foot was a hoax but I think this is something different." John trying to maintain himself.

"Yeah, a guy who really needs a shave." Dean says cracking up even harder.

"Seriously guys there might be something too this. Apparently this creature has been sighted more than a dozen times in the last 2 yrs. All the witnesses say the same thing. They think its bear at first until they get a closer look at it. At least one person swore it even spoke to him." John tries to convince them.

"Yeah Dad it said 'brother could you spare a razor'." Sam says as he falls on the floor laughing.

"Ok boys I see where this is going." but John can't help laughing as well.

"If we go, Dad, we're gonna have to take some extra equipment with us on this gig." Dean says winking at his brother.

"And what would that be Son." John asks curious.

"Extra razors" the two of them shout at once laughing uncontrollably.

They arrive in Colorado the next evening. After talking it over with the local authorities, it is decided that they would try to capture the creature and then release it higher up in the mountains. No point in killing it since it seems to be only after food. The trio converges on a section of woods just outside the town limits. Still unsure of what they are dealing with they lay trails of food leading to a clearing where they have set their trap.

"You sure this cage is big enough to hold this thing, Dad?" Sam asks looking at the cage.

"I don't know Sam, why don't you climb in and find out?" Dean laughs giving his brother a jab. Sam responds by chucking a piece of meat at him hitting Dean in the back. Dean is about to fire back when their father steps in.

"Ah boys." John says giving them a stern look. The boys look at each other before breaking into fits of laughter. After another look from John they quickly stop.

"Umm sorry Dad." Dean says sheepishly. Sam turns and quickly resumes what he was working on but not before he rolls his eyes at his brother. Dean flips him off in response.

Finally finished they sit back and wait. Soon they hear it moving through the woods. John motions to the boys to go in different directions to encircle the approaching creature. They separate and move to herd it into the trap. The creature follows the food trail to the clearing but stops and looks around.

Suddenly without warning it charges at the closest person it sees, Dean. Standing only a few feet away Dean only has time to get off one shot before the creature picks him up and slams him into a tree. Sam watches in horror as his brother is tossed like a rag doll hitting the tree with a terrible thud. The creature turns and runs off with John hot on its trail. Sam rushes over to his brother but Dean just waves him off.

"I'm ok dude." Dean says but has to grimace a bit as he gets up. Sam watches Dean as he slowly gets up off the ground genuinely concerned.

"Jesus Dean, are you sure you're ok?" He asks. Before Dean can answer they hear gunshots in the distance. Sam grabs his rifle and takes off in the direction of the shots. Dean starts to follow but is stopped by a sharp pain in his side that takes his breath away. Quickly Sam returns followed by John moments later.

"Son of a bitch. I almost had it." John swearing as he walks up. He looks over a Dean.

"You ok, he threw you pretty hard into that tree." John looks for signs his son is lying to him

"I'm ok Dad. Nothing a good hot shower can't fix." Dean reaches down and rubs his left ribcage and side. He hopes the darkness hides the pain in his face as he fingers a possible broken rib.

"I'll take a look at you as soon as we get back to the motel." John says trying not to baby Dean

"No Dad I'm fine honestly." Dean tries to protest.

"Ok son." John says giving him the benefit of the doubt. "We'll try again in the morning to get this thing, ok boys?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Dean answers. Sam nods his agreement. John watches his oldest son as they head back to the car. He knows his son is stubborn but assumes that if he were really hurt he would tell him.

"Dean's tough. A good nights rest is all he needs" he thinks to himself

Dean heads to the shower right away when they get back to the motel room. Sam starts to unpack their things as John returns to his own room. Sam can hear the water running and waits for the shower to kick in. Instead he hears Dean starting to cough followed by a moan. Concerned he gets up and goes to the bathroom door.

"Dean you ok?" he asks knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer he opens the door. Dean stands there staring down at his hand. Sam follows his gaze and is shocked to see blood there. Dean gives him a frightened look.

"What is it Dean?" he asks heading towards his brother. Dean starts to cough again and spits up blood before collapsing in front of Sam. Sam jumps to grab him easing him to the floor. He screams for his father in the next room. John rushes over immediately and is stunned to see his oldest son on the floor.

"What is it? What happened?" He looks at Sam demanding an answer.

"I don't know Dad. When I didn't hear the shower come on I came over to check on him. He was coughing up blood and then just he passed out. I barely caught him before he hit the floor." Sam holds Deans head in his lap. John tries to remain calm at the sight of his son unconscious laying on the floor. Sam gently calls Dean's name trying to get a response. The sound of his brother's voice brings Dean around a little bit. Opening his eyes he looks up and sees Sam looking down at him with scared eyes.

"Hey Dean you had us worried." Sam voice can't hide his growing fear.

"What happened?" Dean says with a weak voice.

"Son where's it hurt?" John looks at Dean concerned.

"My left side Dad." Dean weakly answers. John pulls Dean's shirt up to reveal a huge red swelling on his left side. John touches it gingerly but stops when Dean cries out.

"Well son, it looks like the tree won and you lost." John tries to sound encouraging. "Lets get you to the hospital and have the doctors take a look at you."

"Aww Dad I don't want to go to the hospital." Dean tries to protest.

"Dean, come on now it looks pretty bad." Sam tries to convince him. "Don't make us hogtie you to the trunk and drag you there." Dean gives Sam a weak smile.

"Do you think you can walk to the car son or should I call an ambulance?" John asks trying to hide his growing concern.

"No ambulance Dad, I can make it." Dean struggles to get up, only succeeding with Sam's and John's assistance. They gingerly walk him out to the car and lay him in the back seat. Even though he hasn't said a word, John's speed to the hospital proves to Sam just how hurt his father thinks Dean is.


	2. Chapter 2

Once there the Doctors start working on him immediately. John and Sam stand outside the room watching as the doctors and nurses work on Dean. Machines are brought around to take x-rays and other scans. They pump fluids and blood as they quickly work. John and Sam watch them work, praying he is in good hands. Finally a doctor approaches the two standing by the door way.

"I'm Dr. Webster. I'm sure you have questions about your son's condition." He says to John.

"John Winchester. Is he gonna be ok Dr.?" John asks shaking the doctor's hand.

"You son has suffered a ruptured spleen that is causing some internal bleeding. There's also evidence that he has a couple broken ribs, one of which has lacerated his left kidney. With your permission, we'd like to get him up to surgery as soon as possible." John looks over the doctor's shoulder at Dean as he speaks.

"Sure Doc anything, just as long as you get him fixed up."

"I'll have the nurse get some forms for you to fill out." The doctor finishes. John thanks the Doctor as Sam walks over to Dean's side.

"Hey kiddo" Dean says weakly when he sees Sam.

"Hey yourself, Dude. You really did it this time Dean." Sam's looks around at all the equipment.

"The doctor says you're gonna have to go up to surgery cause you're bleeding inside." His voice can not hide his emotions.

"Piece of cake little brother." Dean tries to sound brave for Sam. Soon orderlies arrive to take him upstairs. As they are wheeling him by they stop in front of John and Sam.

"We'll be waiting for you when you wake up after surgery, ok Son. You hang in there. The doctors are gonna take real good care of you." John looks down at Dean. Dean smiles at him.

"Bye Dean" Sam says trying to put on a brave face.

"Bye Sammy. Ok Dad, see ya later" Dean tells them.

John presses something in Dean's hand. As they enter the elevator Dean lifts up his hand only to find his car keys in them. Comforted he holds them tight in his hand until they are ready to start the operation.

Hours later Sam has fallen asleep on the waiting room sofa. John nervously attempts to read the magazines that litter the waiting rooms tables. The clock on the wall mocks him. 1hour. 2hours. 3hours.

"How much long are we gonna have to wait?" he thinks to himself. He tries to stay calm. Finally the doctor starts to come down the hallway. John gets up and meets him halfway. The look on the Doctors face is grim. "Doctor how is he?" He looks at the doctor's face for clues.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you but your son didn't make it." The doctor looks at John with sorrowful eyes.

"What, I don't understand." He struggles to get a grip on this horrible information.

"Your sons internal injuries were more sever than we initially thought. Every time we thought we had stopped a bleeder we had another one to deal with. He bled out faster than we could pump it in him. I'm sorry Mr. Winchester. We tried everything we could to resuscitate him but the blood loss was just too great. " John hears the doctor but still doesn't believe him.

"I want to see my son!" he demands as he starts down the hall. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him." The doctor leads the way to the operating room. Inside the nurses have already started to clean up.

"I have to warn you Mr. Winchester we had to open his chest up. If you want, we can clean him up first before you see him."

"I want to see my son." Johns voice can not contain it's sorrow.

"I understand." The doctor shows John into the operating room. He waves the nurses off to give John some privacy. John is stunned at the scene. Blood and bandages litter the floor under the operating table. Dean's body splayed out connected with tubes and wires. His chest opened in a final attempt to save his life. Machines now silenced. All the evidence of the struggle and failure of the staff. John moves over to the table and looks at his son, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry son." He says as he stroke Dean's head for the last time. He can not look at his chest knowing that the heart inside will never beat again. Hearing a strangled cry behind him he turns around to see Sam staring at his brother in the doorway.

"No Sammy no." he rushes to his youngest son. "I don't want you to see him like this." He pushes Sam back out the door to the hallway.

"Dad he can't be… he…." Sam starts to sob before he can finish the sentence. John holds him tightly and they cry together in the empty hallway.

"Looks like something quick and easy. In and out." Those words would come back to haunt John.

Months later the house just wasn't the same without Dean. For weeks John and Sam blamed each other and themselves for the tragedy. Now the house is filled with a regrettable silence. They try to avoid each other unable to hide the pain in their eyes. Returning to school Sam fills his days with activities and friends. He tries to look to the future without his brother. Prom, graduation, college, life.

"Because that's what Dean would do." Sam thinks to himself. Some days it's so very hard.

John's life however has stopped. All the weapons, tools and books that were his companions now lay locked in the basement. The vengeance he felt for years gone now replaced by almost an unbearable guilt. He can not bear to hunt again, not even to search for the thing creature that killed his son. His need for revenge consumed him once and now he vows it will never happen again. At first Sam doesn't understand why he won't go after it. They have horrible fights before Sam finally understands why John won't risk it. The cost of losing another son is too great. Sam places his weapons next to John's and never picks them up again.

The keys to Dean's beloved car sit on Sam's nightstand. The car parked and covered in the garage. Sitting inside is Dean's collection of "mullet rock" gathering dust on the front seat. Sometimes when Sam is home alone, and desperate to talk to his brother, he goes out, starts the car and puts in a tape or two. Pretending to talk to his brother sometimes is the only way he can deal with things in his life, especially with his father.

John worked sometimes. An occasional day job or construction gig. They never seemed too last long. Usually he would spend his days sitting in the recliner in the living room aimlessly watching TV. It frightened Sam to see his father slipping away. He tried to get John help but his father wouldn't hear of it. Sometimes, just sometimes, he seemed to come back to life. The night of Sam's Prom John snapped pictures just like any regular father would do and even gave Sam "the talk" before sending him off. He beamed with pride the day Sam stood on stage to collect his high school diploma. He even seemed happy when Sam told him he had been accepted to Stanford on a full scholarship.

Sam tries to remember those days. He will never have them again. Coming home late one night from his summer job he notices the lights are not on inside the house. Concerned but not really worried he walks inside and looks around for his Dad. The living room and kitchen are empty. John's bedroom upstairs is empty as well. He looks out to the garage and sees a light on inside. Walking out to the garage, he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees his father sitting inside the Impala.

"Dad you ok?" he asks moving up to the driver's side door. No answer. Sam looks inside fearful of what he might see. He knows before he actually checks, that his father is dead. The coroner will say he died of a heart attack but Sam knows he really died of a broken heart.

The day of the memorial service the funeral home is filled with friends and people John helped over the years. They come from miles around. Some Sam knew about, some he didn't. It helps to hear the stories about his Dad. Finally when it was over, the funeral director takes him aside, and gives him the mahogany box that contains his father's ashes. He sets it on the seat next to him on the long drive home. His footsteps echo on the floor when he walks across the living room to place it on the mantel near his brother's. Sam made sure the boxes would match. Between them sits a picture of the three of them during happier times. Sam smiles at it, turns around and walks away. Leaving for Stanford in a week he has to pack everything up before he can go. It will be hard to leave the house but not the memories. The boxes will follow him where ever he goes for the rest of his life.

THE END


End file.
